Katuko Onmyō
Katuko ''Onmyō''' '(神龍のうずまき, Onmyo Katuko'') more commonly known as The Black Devil (黒い悪魔, Kuroi Akuma) is a shinobi hailing from the '''Onmyō. He comes from prestigious blood and is the best friend of Hagoromo Otsutsuki who is better known as the Sage of Six Paths '(六道仙人, Rikudou Sennin) Katuko'' is considered the Unknown Ninja of Konohagakure. As Katuko travelled the World, he gained a nickname, '''The Black Devil' '(黒い悪魔'', Kuroi Akuma'') for his conquest of many lands. He is the son of Onmyō, the parents are unnamed though. Contents Personality Edit ##Personality ##Background ##Kenjutsu ##Ninjutsu ##Taijutsu 'Personality' While Katuko is funny, serious, and dislikes children, he cares deeply for the welfare of his friends. Katuko is self-proclaimed devout lover of peace, hating conflict and believing painful battles should be ended as quickly as possible. When battling against others, he tends to use powerful techniques to swiftly beat his opponent. Katuko despises values like justice and honor, the same values that the Senju clan believes in. Background Katuko Onmyo has an unknown and shady background. Life Force and Chakra Prowess Katuko Onmyo, also known as the Black Devil, The Best Friend of Hagoromo, and the Legendary Onmyo Champion was destined for greatness. He has extremely high chakra, that goes above the chakra limit of even a kage. Son of the Onmyo, he possesses the endurance life force and chakra of an Onmyo. Known as the Black Devil for the way he fought while on his journey before staying in Konoha, he ended battles quickly and never liked violent battles so he ended them as fast as possible. Vanishing from the shinobi world for two years name would fade people's memory but never the bingo books. In a uncontrollable mental state, Katuko took down shinobi such as the 4th and 5th Raikage with no mercy. His chakra is high enough to cause the a mass amount of destruction wherever his chakra is in power or in-use. Life-Force, one's ability to stay alive, keep breathing, survive harsh thing, their will. These are all ways one can describe what they believe is their life force. It is said that some people have stronger life forces than others, having the unique ability to survive things that an average person would not survive or live beyond their usual life span or keep a youthful appearance. Katuko had the Life-Force to be able to live a long life, he is unable to die of natural causes such as poison, natural disasters, diseases, or sicknesses. As stated above his life force is incredibly powerful, surpassing the power of any other known Otsutsuki being expected to live passed even one-hundred years of age. Katuko on his own could have one of the strongest life forces ever to walk on the Shinobi world. Naturally, Katuko on his own surpasses most shinobi. Katuko's chakra is black and that is another reason why he's called the Black Devil, he was witnessed using his chakra which was black covering his identity while in battle, so whenever someone got close to his face all they saw were rinnegan eyes and the chakra cloaking him, unable to be seen. Katuko's tremendous power may stem from training and being best friends with Hagoromo Otsutsuki and he has lived for a long time. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 'Kenjutsu' Katuko often uses chains called "Kusari". 'It is a simple tool that are multiple metal links placed together into a long coherent rope-like construct. It can be attached to several different tools such as weights, and the like. It can be used to bind individuals or as an offensive tool on its own, though the latter is ineffective in direct combat. 'Ninjutsu Katuko is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu. his training and studies resulted in him being capable of performing hundreds of techinques; he could place a juinjutsu on a target powerful enough to control them himself; he has a mastery over hundreds fūinjutsu said to be strong enough to control even a Tailed Beast. 'Taijutsu' While he relies mostly on ninjutsu and genjustu, Katuko is very skilled at taijutsu. Through the intense training he took, his pain tolerance is extremely high, stating a number of times that he could continue fighting even if his arm was torn off. Katuko is skilled in several different taijutsu. During his journey before he lived in Konoha, Katuko enhanced many of his physical attributes such as Strength, Speed, Endurance and Reflexes.